This invention relates to an improved connector and, in particular, to an improved hermetically sealed connector.
Known prior art connectors include a connector with the connector pins soldered to wires. As shown in prior art FIGS. 10 and 10A, a potting boot or cup 403 is placed around the connector pin ends. An epoxy 401 is poured into the boot to hold the connector pins and their associated wires in place and to further isolate them from each other. There are several problems with the prior art scheme. One of the problems is the use of the epoxy which requires that the epoxy components be kept under refrigeration and mixed shortly before usage. Another problem with epoxy is that the epoxy must be applied very shortly after being mixed. Still another problem is that the epoxy must be cured for some time at a curing temperature. Furthermore, once the epoxy has been poured into the boot it is no longer possible to make a visual inspection. Epoxy is subject to voids and may be brittle or soft whereby, when such connectors are place in an environment containing a liquid, as shown in FIG. 10, the liquid may penetrate through the epoxy to the connector pins giving rise to numerous problems. These problems are overcome in connectors formed in accordance with the invention.